


It's Just a Little Crush

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, bi!elia, tiny mention of gio luca and silvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: From this post: 'Fics I can't believe nobody in the Skam Italia fandom has written yet' by mentalcurls on tumblr:"the one in which Fillippo asks Martino about Elia because he’s crushing on him so bad" &"the one in which bi!Elia comes out to Marti because he’s crushing on Filippo so bad"





	It's Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://mentalcurls.tumblr.com/post/180337062460/fics-i-cant-believe-nobody-in-the-skam-italia) on tumblr and my brain started working on it 
> 
> credit to [mentalcurls](https://mentalcurls.tumblr.com/) for the idea ^^ 
> 
> enjoy reading <3

“Sooo,” Filippo dropped down on the bench next to Martino, who instantly turned towards him, “Did you know that it’s common for gay people to flock together?” He asked.  
Martino shook his head and squinted his eyes. 

“Are you saying I should find other friends? Because I’m not –“ 

Filippo waved his hands.

“No, no! Absolutely not, I was actually asking if –“but they were interrupted by someone telling Filippo about the last pictures he had posted on Instagram, then the guy turned to Martino and told him that it was good to see him again around here. Martino almost choked on his beer but tried to give a smile to the stranger anyway. He turned to Filippo with raised eyebrows. 

“What? People notice when someone new comes to the Gay Street, baby gay. I didn’t go around telling people about you, don’t feel special.” 

Martino looked over Filippo’s shoulder, towards the group of people standing a few metres away. He caught some of them staring, but they quickly turned away when they saw Martino was looking at them. 

“Then why are they all looking at us?” 

“Because they know that I want to ask you something.” Filippo bit his lip. 

“Okay?” 

“Do you think that maybe, one of your friends might, perhaps, not be … straight?” 

Martino stared intensely at Filippo and caught up quickly. 

“Do you have a crush on of my friends, Filo?” 

Filippo turned red immediately. 

“What? No! Of course not! … Maybe? I was just thinking, maybe some other people might need a gay guru?” 

“Now that’s a lot bullshit right there, isn’t it? Come on, tell me, who is it?” 

Filippo answered in mumbles. 

“Hm, didn’t quite catch that, little louder maybe?” Martino asked with a playful smile on his lips. 

“Elia?” Filippo said quietly, with a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Now Martino really choked on his beer. 

“You have a crush on Elia?” 

“Not a crush! I just thought … he was cute?” 

“You think –“ Martino couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, “I am sorry, I am not making fun of you, it’s just … Elia?” 

“Yeah Elia. I've seen him a few times. I was just thinking, maybe –“ 

“You want me to figure out if you have a shot?” 

Filippo turned away from Martino and slumped his body against the railing they were leaning on. 

“You know what, forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up.”

Martino bumped his shoulder. 

“Hey man, I didn’t mean any harm. I just think it’s a little weird anyone would think about Elia like that. I do think he’s straight though, talks about girls all the damn time.” 

“Maybe it’s a diversion? He could be bi, or pan?” 

“I don’t know, Filo. Do you want me to ask him? Straight up? Because I could, right now.”

Martino said, already taking out his phone. Filippo put his hand on Marti’s, keeping him from actually unlocking his phone. 

“No! Don’t, please, forget I even asked.” 

“Technically, you haven’t asked anything, yet.” Martino told him, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Filippo rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t say anything to him please, or to anyone.” 

“Of course not, you’ve kept my secret, I’ll do the same to yours.” 

They smiled softly at each other and were soon joined by other guys for a conversation. Filippo tried to include Martino in as many conversations as he could and explained as many anecdotes as possible. 

They didn’t see each other for a few weeks after that, with Filippo visiting his sister in Manchester again and Martino having a lot of tests and schoolwork. But it didn’t keep Martino from texting Filippo regularly, especially when he was with his friends: 

“Sitting next to Elia, I could casually drop your name!” 

Or 

“We’re at this party, Elia looks bored, you should join us!” 

And many variations, to which Filippo always replies with a middle finger emoji. 

*** 

A few weeks later, Martino found himself in a similar position. He was at a party for Radio Osvaldo, only this time his friends did join him. Ever since Luca’s infatuation with Silvia, his friends had been tagging along to the radio parties. It was good to know that his friends valued that development more than getting the weed back. He knew couldn't blame them since he never told them why they had to come to the radio meetings. He had to admit, it was fun to see Luca’s attempts at courting Silvia, even if most of them failed. Martino and Gio did share a look from across the room when they saw Silvia give Luca a fond look when he wasn’t looking. 

This time it was Elia who dropped down next to Martino. Elia bumped his beer can to Martino’s, 

“Can’t believe Luca has more game than me.” He said with a smile. 

“Ah poor Elia, are you jealous of Luchino?” Martino squeezed Elia’s shoulder. 

Elia laughed and shook his head. They sat in silence for a while, watching the drunken people in front of them make a fool out of themselves. It was a modest party, the music was loud, but people could still talk to each other at a normal tone. 

Elia started playing with the lid of his beer can. There was something that he been wanting to ask Martino for a while now. He never knew if it was the right time. He had decided before the party that it would be now or never. 

“Can I ask you something, Marti?” 

Martino nodded in response.

“Is liking boys different from liking girls?” 

Martino sat up straight and rubbed his hands on his jeans. 

“Uh, I honestly wouldn’t know, Elia. I never liked a girl before, not in the way I like Niccolò.”

Elia nodded. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Just wondering.” 

The silence returned. Elia hated it. There had been thoughts running inside his head constantly in the last few weeks. He knew Martino could at least understand some of it. It might clear his mind. It could even lead to a proper introduction to that one guy he had seen around Martino a few times. Which in turn might lead to Elia making a fool out of himself, so maybe keeping quiet was the better option. Elia really didn’t know what to do. In the corner of his eye he saw Martino texting someone, 

“Tell Nicco I say hi.” 

“’s not Nicco.” Martino put his phone back in his pocket. 

“You text other guys, Marti?” 

Martino punched his shoulder. 

“It’s Filo, don’t be a dick.” 

Elia knew that name. He definitely knew that name. He had stumbled upon his name when he’d been scrolling through Instagram and saw a post from Silvia with Filippo tagged in it. In the days that followed, he’d check Filippo's profile from time to time, making sure to never watch his stories, even though he desperately wanted to. 

They had never spoken, and Elia was sure that Filippo didn’t even know he existed. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. Not counting the Instagram photos, he had really only seen Filippo a handful of times before. The first time at a party where he’d stayed with the girls all the time, a second time at the school gates, waiting to pick up Marti for something that Martino had never clarified. But those moments had sparked something in Elia he didn’t know he was capable of. Daydreaming about Filippo had become a regular thing he’d do. When the thought about what kissing someone with a lip piercing would be appeared in his mind one day, he knew there was more going on than a simple interest. It had turned into a crush. 

“What is he saying?” Elia asked nonchalantly. He could play it cool. He was basically a master at playing cool. However, Martino raised his eyebrows, making it clear that Elia wasn’t being as subtle as he’d like to be. 

“Why do you want to know?” Martino looked at him in curiosity. 

“I don’t know? Maybe I want to know who this amazing Filippo is that you have to text him while you’re at a party with your friends, that you’ve known longer than you’ve known him, might I add.” 

Martino chuckled, 

“Hm, I’ll let him know you think he’s amazing.” Martino said and reached for his phone and suddenly realized this moment was very similar to what happened a few weeks ago. 

Elia felt himself turn red immediately. 

“No no no no, you can’t do that! He doesn’t even know who I am!”

“He wouldn’t mind, Elia, besides, he does know who you are.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that he knows who you are.” 

Elia wondered if asking what exactly Filippo knew about him would be too obvious. What if Martino had told him about their fight, and even though they had made up, what if Filippo didn’t know about that. What if Martino had made it seem as if Elia was the annoying friend, because he had heard it numerous times before that people 'really had to meet him before they could properly judge his character'. Which basically translated to, 'you sound like an asshole, Santini, but you're pretty decent when we're talking face to face'. 

Martino had noticed Elia’s mind wandering of more than once while sitting next to him in class. He’d also caught a glimpse of Elia writing an ‘F’ in the margin of his notes, but forcefully drawing lines above it to conceal it. As if he hadn't realized what he done in the first place. 

"Marti?" Elia looked at his friend, deciding once more than he could do this. Martino nodded, turning his full attention towards his friend. 

"I haven't told anyone this, and I am not sure, but I think, I might be ... bisexual?" Elia felt a weight fall off his shoulders. He had been contemplating this for awhile now and it suddenly felt right to say it out loud. 

Martino hugged him. He knew what it felt like to finally say things like that out loud. 

"Thanks for telling me." He said as they ended their hug.  
Elia waved him off, 

"Yeah, just ... don't tell the others yet?" 

Martino shook his head,  
"Of course not. One more thing, any reason why you're telling me now?" Martino smiled at him, because he saw that Elia had already figured out that Martino knew. Still he wanted to hear him say it. 

"Filippo? Maybe? I've only seen him like twice, but I, I don't know, I feel happy when I think of him, that must be mean something right?" 

Martino nodded with a bright smile. They saw Luca approaching them, so Martino gave Elia one more reassuring shoulder squeeze as they were joined by Luca, who started talking about everything Silvia had said to him, and they focused their attention to him, because they were good friends.  
It had been funny to send Filippo texts whenever Elia was around, but now he knew Filippo had a shot with his friend, he could also cause them to meet. He waited until Elia looked away and sent another text to Filippo, asking him if he wanted to come to the Radio party. 

**Filippo** : what makes you think I’m not already at a party

Martino rolled his eyes and tried to send a quick series of texts: 

**Martino** : because you were texting me  
**Martino** : also I might have just told Elia that you know of him  
**Martino** : and I think you might have been right about him as well  
**Martino** : so party at Silvia’s? 

He decided to send one more: 

**Martino** : please, jack? 

They were still concentrating on Luca's story, when Martino felt an elbow nudging him in the side, causing him to look towards Elia. Elia nodded towards the door, where a bleach blonde guy had appeared. Martino smiled at Elia and got up without saying a word. 

Elia watched the exchange between them and thought he’d burst into flames on the spot when Martino and Filippo looked towards the couch he was sitting on. They approached the couch, Martino’s arm around Filippo’s shoulder. 

With a big smile on his face, Martino introduced them to each other. 

Filippo stuck out his hand and Elia took it, looking deeply into the blonde’s eyes. 

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everything made sense in the story & that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or feedback, which you can also do [here](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com/) because those really **really** make me so happy ^^


End file.
